


Return to Sender

by millygal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Lucifer in the Cage, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 09:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10613976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: The walls of the cage; still encrusted with Sam Winchester's precious blood, begin to pulse and bow.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Could not get this out of my head. after the Darkness was released, I wondered what would happen to the Cage and Lucifer...and then BAM weird inspiration! O_O

The walls of the cage; still encrusted with Sam Winchester's precious blood, begin to pulse and bow. A high pitched squeal pierces the room, a maddening ear splitting mixture of animals screaming in pain, and screws being dragged violently down a pain of glass, bring Lucifer to his knees.

Hands coated in the slick, sticky vital fluids of Michael, laying prone and limp upon his permanent bed; a table buried inch thick in the left overs of his eternal torment, the former _King of Hell_ slams his palms against his ears, "What the fu...."

Michael; barely conscious, barely able to open his eyes, groans passed the blood bubbles gurgling up his oesophagus and coating his tongue, and turns his face towards an oily roiling darkness engulfing the corner of the room.

There's a sudden high altitude **pop** and Lucifer can see feet. Booted feet. Booted feet attached to long bow legs.

Swinging his head left and right, trying to clear the angry buzz of _serious_ magic from his mind, he finds himself eye to toe with yet another pair of shoes, these battered and beaten, soles no longer properly attached.

"Hey Luci, how's it hanging?"

Lucifer long ago forgot what it felt like to have real honest to goodness fear coursing through his veins, but with those five smugly uttered words his entire body goes ice cold, colder than he's ever been, and he runs pretty fucking cold, "How..."

Sam; soulless and sadistic and so easily amused, kneels in front of his former room mate, "Pleased to see me?"

Dean; black black eyes sparking with the realisation that he wasn't obliterated by the removal of the Mark of Cain, starts scanning the impressive collection of blades, straight razors and leather straps, all still swinging with the momentum of the Darkness breaking free, "Hey, Sammy, think we should start an inventory before we get going?"

Lucifer still doesn't understand and there's not much he doesn't understand, he's as old as time, almost as old as God himself, and he's still pretty quick on the uptake, but, "How are you...why are you here? Sam, you shouldn't even, I mean Sammy boy's still kicking, right? How are you _here_?"

Sam chuckles quietly before patting Lucifer on the head, grimacing at the tacky substance lacing his dank locks, "Well Luci, I've got a sneaking suspicion that when ol' Dean-o here got expelled from **big brother's** soul, the Darkness triggered a reset. A fucked up reset, but hey I'm not complaining. Means I don't have to put up with listening to that whiny pain in my ass keep lamenting the _awful awful things_ he did whilst I was in charge. You'd think he'd have gotten over himself by now."

Dean's not really listening, he's too busy admiring the many varied implements that he's very soon going to get to break in, "Hey, Luci, don't you ever clean your toys? These are disgusting! All though, I don't 'spose you and Mickey here can catch Hep C."

It's far too late that Lucifer realises he's being bodily lifted by Sam.

Sam nudges Michael off the table, simply shunts him sideways, and he lands with a wet thud on the floor, voice barely audible above Dean's sickening giggles drifting across the room, "Dude, you weigh a tonne. Too many entrails lately? Think it's about time you got yourself into shape, shredded is a shape, right Dean?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam and Dean huddle together against the battering of a force too powerful to name, as the car turns over and over itself inside the inky blackness surrounding them.

Amongst the ringing in their ears, both brothers swear they hear a vicious, sharp howl of pain swiftly drowned out by the maniacal laughter of two voices that will haunt their dreams for the rest of their lives.


End file.
